


浮色

by Hotarumari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarumari/pseuds/Hotarumari
Summary: 一些身体部位的描写





	浮色

**Author's Note:**

> 在AO3安家了，如果格式上有什么不对请告诉我。另外发布在猫爪论坛的那个也是我_(:з」∠)_

哈利感到惋惜。

当他第一次注视那只手，白皙光滑，骨肉匀称。尽管有着属于幼童的稚嫩，但他已经能看出多年后这只手会变得多么漂亮。

或许每根手指都会纤长有力，它们可以如同羽毛一般落在钢琴上，银色的旋律粘上了翅膀，飞进人们的眼中，从此这世界上的美不再那么浅薄。他每一次的敲击都像灵魂的碰撞。而指甲呢，指甲是略有弧度的，像弯月牙儿，带着种调皮的优雅。是你把领带松松地系上，衬衫漫不经心地落下的那种美，一小片阴影下是小巧的喉结，诱惑你去舔舐，舔去那沉郁的绿。

那男孩的手腕细细的，像养尊处优的女孩子的皓腕，白腻而柔软。手腕翻折间就像一只飞翔的白鸽。

哈利的手腕也细地不像话，但他纯粹是饿的，假如你攥住哈利的手腕便会发现，那里硬生生的明显是骨头，骨头之上覆盖着并不光滑的皮肤。就连本该是最柔软部位的手心都因为长时间浸泡洗洁精而变得粗糙。

但是他的手心不会是这样的。哈利想着，那男孩的手心或许有着不同于其他身体部位的热度，热切地反映着主人的希望——渴望被同样的热度相拥。

十一岁的哈利感到惋惜，他不会去回握这只手的。尽管它看起来那么美丽、真诚，淡金发色的男孩儿小小的别扭和欣喜透过这只手传递过来。

可是他不能。

哈利是多么渴望友情，那种无法握住的轻飘飘的感情，当他看到漂亮的小男孩时就感觉到了那种天然的隔阂。他是个什么都不懂的小傻子，无论是分院还是魁地奇，他不懂那男孩在表达什么。原谅他的敏感吧，任谁来到一个新世界都会手足无措的。

他害怕不合群，害怕被这些刚刚认识的巫师赶回德思礼家。哈利此生都不想在尝试被遗弃的滋味。

在火车上，哈利再次拒绝了这个男孩，选择和红发的小狮子同仇敌忾。尽管有点幼稚，但哈利觉得逐渐变得敌对的男孩眼中闪着特别漂亮的光，即使他坏笑，嗔怒，讥讽，他传达给哈利无数的负面情绪，哈利却觉得那样子美丽得像天上的繁星。

然而天龙星是不会安静地做一颗星星的。他热爱挑衅救世星，即便是宇宙大爆炸，银河决堤，他与救世星势不两立！

二年级的哈利渐渐意识到马尔福的可怕程度。

——他可真烦人，还是个胆小鬼！

——他太坏了！饭桶马尔福！

——身边总跟着一大堆饭桶的饭桶之王马尔福！

哈利在心中怒吼着，那男孩嚣张地自封为救世主的宿敌，处处找麻烦，拿着自己的山楂木魔杖不怀好意地晃来晃去，就好像欺负救世主能给他带来多么大的荣耀一样。

哈利总会用狮子一样愤怒的目光扫射他，从头到脚，从滑稽的油头到装腔作势的举止。是的，这男孩只知道模仿他父亲，从没意识到小孩子模仿大人会幼稚得可笑。哈利抓住机会一次次地攻击，他知道，马尔福从不悔改。

他渐渐意识到自己一辈子的刻薄劲儿恐怕都会用在饭桶马尔福身上，但哈利没法子，他做不到对一个连头发丝都坏透了的男孩友善。

马尔福的头发，哈利暗自想着，淡金的发色确实很美，不像德思礼的金发那么艳俗，也不像洛夫古德的银发那么禁欲，它介于二者之间，诱惑却克制，古典但炫目。尽管长着这么美的头发的人是个坏蛋，他恨恨地扯着自己乱糟糟的黑发。

可是三年级的哈利绝对不会想到，未来的他会轻柔的抚摸那淡金的头发，心软的一塌糊涂。

最讨厌的是他的嘴，极其斯莱特林的一张嘴，总能把哈利气的满脸通红，马尔福唇色极淡，总像生病了一样。哈利暗自想着马尔福适合绿色的嘴唇，刻薄地无以复加，一张嘴就是刀枪剑戟。

哈利可不怕马尔福的嘴炮，实际上他遇强则强，马尔福能激发他的无限潜力，比如说马尔福擅长把哈利心中小小的火苗燃烧成火红的滔天怒火。

就算哈利警告自己一千遍一万遍，不要轻易地生气——他还是会不受控制，叫嚣着想要上前痛扁马尔福一顿，掐住马尔福的脖颈，让它再也不能傲慢地高高扬起。梅林知道他多恨马尔福的装模作样。

四年级的哈利知道了一件事。那就是能让一个马尔福把头低下，不是因为他认输，而是因为他像个疯子一样地爱你。

有求必应室里黑发的男孩被死死地按在地上，那只被他拒绝过的美丽的手掐在他的脖颈上。淡金发色的男孩像是中了夺魂咒一样啃噬哈利的唇。

他被吓到了，缓过神来却已经失去了挣扎的能力。哈利无力地睁开眼睛，却什么也看不清——马尔福踩碎了他的眼镜。对方的吻狂躁地像摄魂怪，哈利迷糊地想着。马尔福掠走他口中所有的津液，让每一颗贝齿都成为俘虏，那条舌头甚至灵活地不像话，能轻易让哈利无法呼吸。

那些漂浮在空中的色块交融又分离，哈利发现深沉的绿色能像火一样热情，热情却又绝望。马尔福轻轻地离开了他的嘴唇，他深深地凝视着哈利，烟蓝色的眼睛里是分不开的痛恨和爱恋。再没有那双眼睛会这么单纯又执拗地看着他，他有多恨他，他有多爱他。

那不仅仅是一个吻，当黑暗将至的时候，你会意识到那些美丽而脆弱的感情是如此的坚固，像你拂去的那些颜色，它们固执地不肯离去。

哈利说不出话来，他看到马尔福艰难地扯出一个笑容，拿出魔杖：呼神护卫！

银色的雾气弥漫开来，萦绕着两个人。它们逐渐凝成了一个实体，轻盈地越过杂物，跳到了哈利的腿上。哈利几乎无法相信自己的眼睛，他宿敌的守护神分明是一只幼狮！小狮子懒洋洋地看着哈利，就像那个该死的马尔福一样，总是、总是把选择权交给他。

哈利。

该死的马尔福轻轻地说，

俘虏我吧，伟大的救世主。

他的宿敌看着他，眼中是他的全世界。

 

——————

 

如果你用手去触摸，就能感受到德拉科马尔福的美好与邪恶。

在哈利所有的幻想中都会出现德拉科那苍白的肌肤。他隐匿在衬衫之下的，美妙而强壮的身体。体毛跟那家伙的发色一样，或许更深。在小腹下蜿蜒地生长着，渐渐茂盛起来，众星捧月般围绕着某个器官。而那个器官哈利不能说不熟悉，他曾经很深切地感受过它的温度。

哈利的身高让人遗憾，他虽然很讨厌这一点，但这确实方便他的男朋友抱他像是抱个小孩子。由于众所周知的原因，哈利在狭小的空间反而能够得到安全感，他喜欢跨坐在德拉科的大腿上，将脑袋埋在对方的胸膛里。听着德拉科的心跳同样让他安心。

德拉科马尔福像是爱抚一只猫一样，他的手轻柔地摩挲着哈利，从脖颈、蝴蝶骨滑到后腰，最后落在臀部。哈利感觉到有什么不对，一种不同寻常的热度从下面传递过来，德拉科的手不轻不重地揉捏他的臀部，这本身就有着非同寻常的意味……他猜到那炽热的东西是什么了。

无论如何，那个时候的哈利是有点窘迫，有点害羞的。他们两个还是交叠着坐在躺椅上，这姿势使得哈利无法合上挂在对方身旁的双腿。他有点尴尬地偷看他淡定的男朋友。

然而德拉科并没有停止他的动作，就好像他根本没有勃起似的。他脸上还是之前拥抱哈利时静谧、柔和的神态，淡色的嘴唇微微抿起，长长的睫毛微垂。从那个角度来看，德拉科仍然是那个温柔体贴的情人，一点都没有属于斯莱特林的傲慢和邪恶。但是那只犹如艺术品的手却不停歇地慢条斯理地划过，带给哈利更多的颤栗。

哈利想离开这具温暖的身体，他晃了下腿，企图跳下去。在他成功之前，德拉科扣住了哈利的腰。斯莱特林紧紧地抱着自己的珍宝，要多紧有多紧，他凑近哈利小巧的耳朵恶意地吹了口气，看着那小东西变红变热。这会儿他一点都不温柔，一点儿都不体贴。

他们两个都没说话，但是哈利就是知道对方在等待自己的回应，他该死的不知道该怎么回应，难道德拉科愿意贡献自己的屁股让他揉变形么！哈利愤愤地想着，双手有些发抖，他预感到如果自己大胆地做了这事儿，德拉科绝对会给他个毕生难忘的教训。那个斯莱特林在惩罚人这方面天赋异禀。

直到他感觉到德拉科揉捏臀部的力气变大，甚至毫不犹豫地把手伸进哈利的底裤。哈利忽然想起了什么。他红着脸扯过德拉科放肆的手。

——当他第一次注视那只手，白皙光滑，骨肉匀称。

哈利看着那只美丽的手，就像幼时的他所幻想的那样修长有力，每一跟手指都像一位骄傲的公主。哈利捧着这只手，忽然有些莫名的难过，他不知道为什么，看着它，好像哈利波特和德拉科马尔福一开始就应该在一起。

他眨眼，酸涩的眼泪不情愿地留下。哈利将嘴唇印在手背上，一个吻接着一个吻，他握住最纤长的手指，张开口含了进去，哈利什么都不懂，但他的本能驱动他去做，用最柔软的地方裹住它，裹住曾经被他拒绝的手。

哈利闭上眼睛感受。他听到对方的轻笑，柔软的发丝拂过脸颊，是一个凑过来的亲吻。德拉科的手指被抽出来。睁开眼，他沉沦在德拉科专注的眼神中。

我亲爱的哈利，你总是让我感到惊喜。

十位公主们将哈利抱上了他们的大床，迅速地扒光了可怜的男孩儿。德拉科俯下身子，把哈利笼罩在身下，就像条视察珠宝的恶龙一样。他的眼神再不是哈利所熟悉的讥讽或是温柔，而是饥渴的——

他千万年没得到过满足只因为他想品尝最美味的佳肴，可是当他得到了，他可以随意处置了，他却犹豫了。他想一丝一缕地品味，可是那绝世的味道总有消散的时候。他不能吃，不能轻易地用舌头舔舐，用牙齿厮磨，用全身心去感受，他不能！可怜的暴食者学会了忍耐，他再也不是从前的他，无知无畏，无所牵挂。他心中有了珍宝，即便饥饿至死，此生无悔。

 

————————

 

这不是一场无声的性爱。

德拉科知道哈利在这方面保守害羞得不像话，即便是和女孩儿在一起，他也是被动的那个。因此德拉科不在意哈利的沉默，或者说，隐忍的沉默让他更有成就感。当他沿着对方细细的腰线抚摸到腹肌时，他听到哈利急促的喘息。

正如哈利波特的目光总是凝聚在德拉科马尔福身上一样，对他来说，哈利的每一个部位都诱惑着他。腹肌下面是稀疏的体毛，就像哈利那乌压压却不听话的头发一样，私处的体毛微微蜷着，和白皙的肤色形成鲜明对比。

德拉科将哈利的性器含到嘴里，同时满意地听到一声尖细的呻吟。德拉科一点都不介意哈利的味道，就好像是在吃什么珍馐美味一样，舔舐、吞咽，但他仍然不满足——德拉科推倒哈利，将对方的大腿打开，甚至摁着哈利的臀部将性器更深地送到自己嘴里。他像是疯了，如果不是为了顾忌哈利的感受，他甚至愿意咬下那小东西，永远地留在自己胃中。

这是哈利第一次感受到这么绝望的高潮。

他的性器，他的四肢，他的头脑都被征服，被那个贪婪的斯莱特林囫囵吞下。很显然，他的脑袋已经成了一团浆糊，可能是灯光刺激了他的眼睛，亦或者是性体验太过激烈，哈利的眼泪不受控制地流下，淡蓝色的床单变得斑驳，被哈利的手紧紧地攥出了褶皱。

哈利用余光勉强能看到德拉科的脑袋伏在他的双腿间……他记得对方用力掰开自己的大腿时的剧痛，也许他被拉伤了。大腿内侧传来钝钝的疼痛感，就像他骑着扫帚在球场狂飙一整天后难受地瘫在床上的感觉。事实上，他眼下确实无力地瘫在床上诅咒梅林。

也许是他无知，可是梅林知道，一个口活能让哈利被吸掉半条命。

而德拉科马尔福则是个勇士，他能让救世主心甘情愿地死在床上。

不到十分钟的时间，哈利已经泄了两次，精液统统进了德拉科的嘴巴。德拉科站起来俯视哈利，烟蓝色的眼中有些得意洋洋的戏谑，还有化不开的缱绻爱意。他又把自己置于哈利的上方，把身体当作限制爱人的牢笼。

德拉科眼中的哈利是不一样的。高潮后的哈利像条死鱼一样卧在床上，四肢不雅地打开——显然他已经没力气合上了。可是这样的哈利在他眼中很美，或许这个程度更深刻，非常、非常诱惑。他的小狮子的喘息声并不沉重，虽然他很累，眼睛微阖，长长的睫毛投下一段阴影，让哈利的苹果肌越发圆润可爱；再往下是他唇间露出的小排牙齿。三四颗小小的牙齿被红唇裹着。

德拉科伸出舌尖舔舐哈利的牙齿，毫不在意对方猛然睁大的愤怒的眼睛。

宝贝儿，德拉科诱哄他，让我进去吧，我保证不干别的。

所有人都知道男人在床上的保证都是屁话，哈利想道，但是看着那人可怜巴巴地瞅着他又有点于心不忍。德拉科马尔福可不仅仅是个小混蛋，在霍格沃茨——至少是本文中的霍格沃茨，德拉科谁都不怕，即使是斯内普站在他面前，德拉科也会彬彬有礼地与之相抗。而每每面对哈利的挑衅，这个标准的斯莱特林会突然智商掉线，开始幼稚的互怼。

但是……但是他还是那么骄傲，谁都不能让他低头。除了疤头救世主。

所以说，这一切都是哈利波特活该！哈利被刺穿的那一刻有些难过，不是因为一些深刻的感情，而是幼稚的觉得自己该死地心软，以至于被斯莱特林毫不费力地攥在手心逃都逃不掉。

他不想逃也是个愿因。

德拉科说谎了，他说他不会干别的，他只想进来。然后他一次次地进来又一次次地退出，那硬邦邦的东西嚣张地欺辱他，在他身体里横冲直撞。哈利能够感受到德拉科的性器有着怎样的形状，它捅破他，就像捅破一张纸一样轻松又愉悦。一开始是有些生涩的，慢慢的开始绅士起来，它会顾及哈利的敏感点，磨蹭，碾压。

哈利从没想到这种简单的活塞运动会让人如此沉迷。他是摇晃的，这个世界是摇晃的，他的力气所剩无几，但好在另一个人牢牢地抓着他不曾松手。眼前从刺眼的灯光转变为淡蓝色，他背对着德拉科跪趴在床上，德拉科在后面狠狠地干他，那种力度甚至让哈利眼前一黑。

你无法形容这种人，哈利也不能。他有点被吓到了，他知道德拉科本性纯善，即使前几年他们针锋相对的时候德拉科也不会故意的伤害他，顶多是些让人丢脸的恶作剧。他们交往后，德拉科是最完美的爱人，是的，他也会损哈利和哈利的小伙伴，可他对哈利的爱连瞎子都能看出来。爱让一个人学会容忍。

哈利把脑袋埋到枕头里，想让绵软的枕头吸干他脸上狼狈的泪水和汗水。德拉科好像失控了，从他为哈利口交开始，他像个饿了几百年的人，想把哈利榨干。虽然头昏脑涨，但是哈利知道自己得自救，被斯莱特林干死在床上这种事儿虽然香艳，但对格兰芬多而言太丢人了。

所以哈利绝对绝对不会允许德拉科进入自己的寝室。嘿，那是格兰芬多的地盘，那可是格兰芬多的尊严！

哈利扭过头，看着沉默的德拉科，他伸出手，那是两只手，两只手握在一起。哈利干巴巴地笑了一笑，不确定自己的行动能不能成功，但他得去做——哈利使劲地拉过德拉科，借助身体的重量，一下子就把德拉科给压倒了，哈利像个狮子一样雄赳赳地坐在德拉科身上……但代价是德拉科的性器在哈利体内旋转了一个可观的角度再次、没有任阻碍地深深插入。

梅林！

这太可怕了。哈利有些痛苦地哭出来，他双手撑着德拉科的胸膛，下身根本不敢动弹，那一下疼得不得了。哈利再也不觉得德拉科傻了疯了失控了，他分明是把握着尺度，让哈利一点一点地适应他的尺寸……他深知自己会让哈利多遭罪，而救世主根本没领会他的良苦用心。

狠心的斯莱特林看着哈利的眼泪无动于衷，他一眼就看穿了哈利的企图，正生气呢。最关键的是，因为之前的细心开拓，即使哈利毛毛躁躁的坐下去也没有流血。哈利就该被教训一下！如果不是他反应快，这会儿他肯定被哈利踹下床了！

哈利所有的心思都放在了疼痛的下面，他不知道德拉科在打什么鬼主意。同性做爱这种技能既然德拉科已经点亮了那就交给他好了，哈利觉得自己要被折磨死了，一开始在德拉科的掌控下他是享受的，可现在却成了遭罪。德拉科的性器就像是个沙漏，中间细两端粗，哈利被卡在低端，却没有勇气一口气拔出来。

德拉科可不知道哈利把自己的性器比作沙漏，当然哈利也不敢说……否则他会面对一个狂怒的马尔福，这个马尔福什么都干得出来。哈利弱气地乞求自己的爱人，真诚地不能再真诚，浸满泪水的绿眼全无遮拦地映在烟蓝色眼睛中。他能看到哈利的欲望，痛苦，还有爱。

德拉科伸出手，扶在哈利的侧腰上，辅助他吞咽性器。他们对视着，烟蓝色，这种颜色又冰冷又美丽，晕染开来就是晴空，但当它凝聚，你会发现他深沉地堪比黑夜。高傲的冷酷的斯莱特林，总是找他麻烦给他下绊子的斯莱特林，拥抱他亲吻他在一张床上入睡的斯莱特林……他那么讨厌他，他那么爱他。

德拉科的体液在他的身体里，深处。就像德拉科那根混蛋东西不讲道理地塞在那里……算了。哈利波特特别大度地原谅自己沉睡的爱人。嘿，他简直不能更温柔体贴了不是么？

至于明天早上……嗯。

 

Fin.


End file.
